Talk:Intervention in the Mobius System
Number of Cruisers So how many cruisers had Terekhov in Mobius? 8 or 12? She’d left him two divisions of Saganami-C-class heavy cruisers—Prescott Tremaine’s CruDiv 96.1 and Captain Otmar Kenichi’s CruDiv 94.2—and a pair of destroyer squadrons. The first division of Terekhov’s CruRon 94 would return to Culbertson’s command as soon as he’d completed his mission to Mobius, ... --dotz (talk) 00:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) : I believe Manticoran cruiser squadrons were 8 ships each. So a division would be 4. - DarkScribe (talk) 01:42, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Dozen. Then Therekov send out Tremaine. Tremaine's units visited Kumang, Włocławek, Golem and Swallow. --dotz (talk) 09:27, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Terekhov and Tremaine were in command of different squadrons. Terekhov commanded CruRun Ninety-'Four' while Tremaine commanded CruRon Ninety-'Six' or at least half of it. So the number of cruisers in a Manticoran squadron is 8, not 12. And Terekhov didn't send out Tremaine, that was Culbertson. - DarkScribe (talk) 14:56, November 2, 2019 (UTC) How Many Gendarmes “President Lombroso, I’m Brigadier Francisca Yucel,” she introduced herself crisply. “I’m here on behalf of the Office of Frontier Security in response to your request for support with a full intervention battalion. In addition, I’m accompanied by four Navy destroyers and the light cruiser Oceanus. How may the Solarian League assist you, Sir?” (SI4 Ch49) I belive Yucel possesed the best knowledge, how many troops she carried to Mobius :)--dotz (talk) 09:27, November 2, 2019 (UTC) : And yet both Terekhov and Verrchio mention multiple battalions. Yucel mentioning only one could merely be an error on the part of the author. - DarkScribe (talk) 14:56, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::*Terekhov's and Verrochio's mentions could be a wrighter's error as well. The problem can be explained without refering to the author however. Both Terekhov and Verrochio didn't dealt directly with that matter. Moreover - Terekhov had no inside view (and Verrochio coud be to lazy to supervise such details in Yucels outfit). ::* There was question of transport also. There were cruiser and four tincans in Yucel's disposal only. The only known star nations carring Marines on destroyers were Manticore and Andermans. It was kind of exception, because Manties at least eployed Marines with energy mounts. So with no-Marine destroyers, the only unit capable to transport Marine complement was SLNS Oceanus. We know very little about Morrigan-class, but even system control cruiser (eg. CL Fearless) was capable to carry a Marine battalion only (notice Crandall probably seized Oceanus' Marine complement, so place for gendarmes appeared). It was significant Yucel emphasized it was a full battalion, wich was a kind of another exception probably (compare understrenght battalion in the McIntosh System or on the Shona Station). ::* I was possible Yucel took two understrenght units and reorganized them into a full one (we don't know how wide was her authority in such matter however; it could be some bureaucratic trick as well - technically one battalion was sent to Mobius, but filled with troops of another one). --dotz (talk) 18:21, November 3, 2019 (UTC)